Winter's Love
by Anjul
Summary: On Christmas Eve, true feelings make their presence known


"Hmm..." Akane layed on her bed, shifting from side to side as she looked out the window, arms folded up under her chin. "Where are you Ranma?"  
  
It was only a few hours till Christmas and Ranma hadn't even made any indication that he would get her something. Him and Kasumi could be heard just outside her bedroom door now, talking,although she couldn't make out the words. After a few moments someone made their way downstairs and there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"It's open.."  
  
In came Ranma, his gaze falling on her. It was as if something was bothering her, she almost looked..depressed. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it slowly..resting a hand on her back. " Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes Ranma, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know, you've just seemed..distant the entire day. You sure something's not bothering you?"  
  
"I told you I'm fine." She turned her head and looked to him, a smile slowly forming on her lips. "So how are you, do your Christmas shopping already?"  
  
"Nope, I don't do Christmas shopping." He rose from her bed and started to exit the room..stopping in the door way, he turned and looked at Akane as she asked a question.  
  
"It's Christmas Eve, want to see the present I got you?" She sat up, pointing to her desk. There was a tiny box on it, just a bit bigger than a wedding ring box.  
  
"Sure!" He stepped quickly to the desk and picked up the box, looking to her. "Can I?"  
  
"Of course silly! That's why I just asked you." She said with a smile. He opened it slowly, his lips parted and he stood there silent. She couldn't really tell but it looked as though his eyes were watering up.  
  
"Akane....I...." He swallowed hard. "Thank you so much Akane. Thank you.." He looked to her. She was right, his eyes were watering. He took his present out of the box and put it around his neck. She got up off the bed and walked over to him, taking the present in her hand, she looked at it.  
  
"I thought you'd enjoy this locket, it's such a pretty picture of your mother too. Your dad gave it to me, I told him I wanted to make it into a present for you. I was pretty sure you'd like it." She smiled, moving her eyes from the picture to Ranma's. They both stood there, silent.They began to inch towards each other's lips hesitantly..closer and closer till they were just a hairsbreadth away from one another.  
  
"DINNER'S READY!!" Nabiki yelled from downstairs. They both blinked, snapping out of it.  
  
"Oh, hey, I got you a present too. I'll give it to you at dinner. Actually, I have two presents for you." She looked excited and they made their way down to the dinner table. Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun, Genma, Happosai, Ryoga, Shampoo and Ukyo were there.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Ryoga asked, seeming as though he finally knew where he was for the first time in a long while.  
  
"Shampoo don't know, I guess they don't wan' come."  
  
It looks delicious!" Genma said...or..at least his sign did, he was in Panda form. A little too lazy to even bother to change back to human. Everyone started to dig in. About half way through dinner, Ranma passed Akane something. "Open it, it's one of your presents."  
  
"Hey, thanks Ranma." Akane smiled, opening the square shaped thing. "A cd..I wonder what it is. Heh..wow..great...102 sounds of the African wild life." She was forcing the smile to stay. "Thank you so much Ranma..this will really be enjoyable."  
  
"Ahh, not so fast. You got one more present." He handed her another thing, it was a big box wrapped in newspaper.  
  
"Damn, you really are cheap, aren't you Saotome?" Ryoga asked. Everybody laughed and Akane opened it. She didn't say a word, she didn't even pull the present out of the box, she just stood up and walked outside.  
  
"What's with her?" Ukyo asked. "What'd you get her Ranma?"  
  
"I have no idea why she's angry, I just bought her a cook book. I thought she would enjoy it!" Ranma yelled, he got up from the table and ran after Akane. Kasumi shook her head, laughing softly.  
  
"Get away from me Ranma!!" Akane yelled. "You always do this! You never cease to disappoint me, you know that!?"  
  
"Akane, I'm sorry..I.." He let out a soft sigh. It was a starry night, although some sleet had started to fall. They both were wet. "Akane..really, I'm sorry."  
  
"Why do you do this to me!?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "How come you can always ruin any moment or any day!? Why can you crush any sentiment that I may be feeling for you, huh?" The tears started to flow freely, relentlessly.  
  
"Akane.." His hands reached out for hers, grabbing her by the wrists. He pulled her towards him, her body pressed up against his firmly. "Akane, it was just a present. Why are you this upset over a dumb present?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Because why Akane? Tell me why."  
  
"Because! Because I.." She looked away from him, her body still pressing into his. The sleet had made them completely wet, he couldn't tell whether those were tears or rain running down her cheeks. "Because I love you Ranma, okay?" She started to cry softly, saying in almost a whimper. "Because I love you"  
  
His eyes widened, his hands squeezed her wrists tighter. He hesitated for a moment and then sighed softly. "Akane..."  
  
She continued to cry. "Do you feel nothing for me Ranma?" She pushed off of him and turned away.  
  
"Akane.." He grabbed her and spun her around, pulling her back into him. Her lips parted as her heartbeat began to race, their eyes locked on each other's. His eyes drifted close as their lips met in a soft kiss, slowly parting as his tongue slipped out to find hers. He pulled back slowly, placing another small kiss to her lips, whispering against them. "Think I feel nothing now?"  
  
"Oh Ranma…" She buried her head into his chest, crying softly. "I love you Ranma"  
  
"I love you too, Akane." 


End file.
